


A Classic Rock Christmas (Dean's Playlist)

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Classic Rock, Holidays, M/M, Music, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Dean creates a mixed tape present for Sam.





	A Classic Rock Christmas (Dean's Playlist)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 12DaysofWincestmas challenge, gifted to [deansmixtape](https://deansmixtape.tumblr.com/) who wanted to see how celebrating the holidays worked (or not) for Sam and Dean at various points in their lives.

 

Sam knew what it was as soon as he spied the package under the yet to be decorated tree – Dean was predictable sometimes, adoringly so.  Still, they were having a real Christmas this year, defined by them both with some specific guidelines. 

One of their agreed upon items was presents, of the homemade variety.  Dean being the music lover he was, would of course make Sammy another mixed tape. 

Sam had kept every tape Dean had ever made him, playing them until they were thin and close to breaking on his Walkman, before the ability to transfer them to CDs, and later, import to his Ipod. He stores the original tapes in his lockbox.  It’s not something he’s sure Dean knows about, but those compilations were a part of his brother, therefore sacred to Sam.  Even if he didn’t always agree with the musical choices themselves, listening to them ensured he could always hear the undercurrent of Dean’s voice in his mind – the chatter of their lives on the open road.

It was like a musical heartbeat of reassurance and love.  He couldn’t wait to see what Dean had put together this time. 

 

  * [Father Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2X0JzlO8SM) – The Kinks
  * [Merry Christmas Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wi9kvO2zL2E) – Bruce Springsteen
  * [Sock It To Me Santa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3tJXb3mGT4) – Bob Seger & the Last Heard
  * [Thank God It’s Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6V5mtUff6ik) – Queen
  * [Christmas All Over Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gaPj1GoDpQw) – Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers
  * [Merry Xmas Everybody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apoFZv5J6xo) – Slade
  * [Run Rudolph Run](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVQUhwOylfs) – Keith Richards
  * [Merry Christmas (I Don’t Want To Fight Tonight)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Y5GtaTrPHM) – The Ramones
  * [Mistress for Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3VenjIIpgY) – AC/DC
  * [A Merry Jingle ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZN2bcS9shuY)– The Greedies (Sex Pistols & Thin Lizzy)




End file.
